Marriage Bed
by St. Minority
Summary: “Have you ever thought about us getting married?” Tom/Doug m/m, fluff, little bit of language. One-shot


**Title:** Marriage Bed  
**Prompt:** "Tom/Doug - nice slow lovemaking, followed by fluffy, lovey-dovey pillow talk"  
**Pairings:** Tom/Doug  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own 21 JS or the characters, I make no profit, etc.  
**Warnings:** m/m, little bit of language  
**Summary:** "Have you ever thought about us getting married?"  
**A/N:** Written for rosemelody2 over at LJ and her prompt. This really is not like me - no angst and no one gets hurt! :)

* * *

All the lights were turned off in the apartment, though the brightness of the television screen made up for their absence. The volume wasn't very loud – just loud enough to where the two men could comfortably hear what was being said. Tom didn't much care for late night talk shows, but he stayed up with Doug, who _did_ like them, anyway simply to spend time relaxing with him.

Currently, the two cops were seated on Tom's couch and looking quite cozy. Tom was curled up next to his lover, head resting against Doug's chest and his hand splayed out on the stronger man's waist. Doug's arm was wrapped around the smaller man's shoulders to hold him close, occasionally rubbing his hand up and down Tom's bicep in an affectionate manner.

Tom sighed contently, briefly closing his eyes as he spoke quietly, "Hey, Doug?"

"I thought you were already asleep," Doug replied with a smile.

"Mm, not yet. But I may be getting close to it here soon."

"What's on your mind, baby?"

He didn't know any other way to phrase it in order for it to not come out so bluntly, and before he could stop himself, the words were out of his mouth. "Have you ever thought about us getting married?"

Doug retracted his arm, and Tom took the signal to sit up and look directly at his slightly amused, yet mostly puzzled expression.

"What? Where did that come from?"

The younger man shrugged and glanced down at his hands nervously. "I don't know….Do you ever think about it?"

"Well…." Doug let out a deep breath and averted his eyes for a moment as well. "Yeah, I guess. But we wouldn't be able to even if we wanted. It's not legal; you know that."

"I know, I know. But….if we could….would you be thinking about it? God, I sound so stupid," he mumbled to himself.

"You don't. Really. I just wasn't expecting it." Witnessing the complete embarrassment in Tom's dark eyes, he questioned gently, "How did you picture it?" The response was a confused look from his lover. "Us, I mean. How did you picture a wedding?"

"Um," Tom sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know. All I can really imagine is me dressed in a black tux, walking up to the alter to stand next to the most handsome and incredible man I've ever known….I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even asked. I-"

He was silenced by Doug's mouth covering his own, leading him into a loving kiss. Tom's eyelids fluttered shut, allowing his sense of touch to take over entirely. A hand came to cup his face and brush against his cheek, causing him to lean in to the caress. The feel of Doug's lips on his own sent bolts of heat through him, and he realized months ago that Doug was the only person who could make him feel so amazing. He put his arms around his lover's neck and entangled his fingers within the older officer's hair. For a number of minutes, they refused to part from one another, the exception being to regain their breath. When they at last pulled away, Tom opened his eyes to find himself gazing into Doug's lively ones. He could read the message behind the calmness, however, for he had learned to recognize it after seeing it several times right before they would make love.

"Want to go to bed?" he whispered, smiling broadly.

"Lead the way."

Tom grabbed his lover's hand and pulled him toward the bedroom. He climbed onto the bed, eager for Doug to start undressing him. Despite the darkness of the room, he could see Doug's eyes sparkling with devotion. The intense emotion visible made Tom's heart flutter, and he couldn't remember a time when he had ever felt so head-over-heels about someone; it always felt as if he were back in high school and just figuring out what love truly was.

As Doug removed the younger man's shirt, Tom voiced tenderly, "I love you, Doug."  
The garment fell to the floor, and Doug cupped Tom's face with his hands. "I love you too, Tommy. More than I could ever tell you."

They shared a chaste kiss as Tom laid back and Doug moved on top of him. Tom grasped onto the bottom of the larger man's shirt and began tugging on it. They parted from each other in order for Doug to take it off and then returned to familiarizing themselves with one another's mouths as well as delicately caressing the other's skin. Nimble fingers trailed down the smaller male's frame to the waistband of his boxers, making him tremble ever so slightly. When the digits slipped behind the fabric to have contact with bare skin, Tom let out a satisfied moan as Doug's palm inched its way to the sensitive area between his thighs. The moment his hardening member was stroked, he arched his back and turned away from Doug's lips to gasp and whimper helplessly. A pleased grin crept onto Doug's countenance at this reaction, and he took the opportunity to begin making his mark on Tom's exposed neck. As he commenced sucking and nibbling the lightly perspiring skin, Tom could hardly remain still under him due to all of the astounding sensations coursing through him. His whole body was alive and hot, yearning for Doug to claim it.

"Oh god, Doug," he managed breathlessly. "I need you. Inside of me."

The older officer licked Tom's ear before whispering, "I will be. Soon. I promise. But there are certain things I want to do to you first."

With that, Doug shifted off of the slim male, pulled back the sheets, and discarded his boxers while Tom crawled toward the head of the bed to rest back on the pillows. The younger male's last article of clothing was quickly stripped from him, and he raised his hips as an invitation for Doug to have him. The other man merely smiled warmly and pushed down on them to make Tom lie flat. Tom closed his eyes tightly, face tense as Doug began forging a trail of kisses and licks downward on his skin. The lips started on his own then went to his neck, shoulder, nipple (in which he left his fingers to fondle the sensitive spot when he continued his tasting of Tom's body), and stomach, until at last he arrived at his lover's erect cock. Gently, he let his unoccupied fingers dance along the hard shaft and encircle the head, causing Tom to bite back a loud cry of extreme pleasure.

"You like that?" Doug asked, voice soaked with lust and anticipation.

"I….Ohhh….Yes."

"How much?" He placed his tongue against the base of Tom's cock and slithered it upward to the leaking tip before drawing his lover's hardened member into his mouth.

Tom almost screamed in ecstasy and was blinded with it. "So much," he panted. "Oh god, so much. Please don't stop."

As much as Doug didn't want to, he stopped sucking Tom minutes before the younger man had a chance to orgasm, which garnered him a pitiful whine of protest. He wasn't about to let his partner come so soon without having done everything he wanted to before actually penetrating him.

Tom waited impatiently as his partner rolled to the side of the bed to find their bottle of lube in the nightstand drawer. There were condom packages scattered around the little plastic container, and for a brief moment, Doug's hand hovered over one as he contemplated on whether or not to use protection this time.

"Doug."

The desperate way in which his name was breathed by Tom made up his mind instantly. He shut the drawer, holding only the small bottle as he returned to settle himself between the younger man's legs. His gaze never strayed from Tom's as he drenched the fingers of his right hand with the slick substance. Tom inhaled deeply and let the breath out unhurriedly to help relax his body. Soft touches to his stomach and thigh aided him in calming his nerves as well. The caresses continued as Doug's fingertip encircled Tom's entrance, causing a choked noise to escape from Tom's throat. It was not long before the digit disappeared inside of the slender body and eased upward until it was wholly within him.

"I love the way you feel, Tom," Doug whispered and withdrew his finger only to slide it in once more, stronger than before.

Tom shut his eyes and nodded, unable to articulate anything.

"Always so tight. Always a pleasure to loosen you up."

A second entered him, followed by a third, and Tom moaned freely. The digits gently prodded and curled inside of him, and after a few minutes, one struck the spot within him that made him practically yell in rapture.

"Again," he begged breathlessly. "Please, oh god, again."

Doug delivered on the request, and a blissful grin crept onto his face from watching his partner writhe under him and constantly emit quivering whimpers. Tom grabbed fistfuls of his own hair, allowed his hands to rove over his chest, and occasionally grasped the bed sheet beneath him as Doug made love to him with his fingers. The amount of ecstasy flowing through him was almost unbearable, yet he craved more. He was utterly aroused and could feel the intense build up to his climax flood his body-

But just before he could reach the pinnacle, Doug stopped his ministrations and removed his fingers completely.

"Fuck," Tom cursed irately. "Damn it, Doug. I can't take it any more."

"Okay, okay. Calm down, baby. I'll take care of you."

Before Tom could vent anymore, Doug flipped him over onto his stomach, hoisted his hips upward, and began to penetrate him leisurely. Tom lifted himself onto his hands and knees and groaned loudly. His lover's hands held onto him, one sometimes moving to rub down his sweat-slicked back. Powerfully, Doug thrust in and out of him in a steady rhythm, making both of them emit sounds of extreme enjoyment. Tom's mouth hung open as he gasped for air; with every fierce propulsion Doug made, he shook and pleaded for more.

After several minutes, Doug slowed his movements and at last, he ejaculated inside of his partner's body. Mere seconds later, Tom spilled his seed on the white sheet.

Exhausted, Doug pulled out of Tom and collapsed onto the mattress. Tom rested down on his side beside his lover to look at the older man's face and smiled.

"Happy?" Doug questioned quietly, his eyes glimmering with content.

Tom reached out and brushed Doug's hair back. "Very much so."

"You wanna know something?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You're the best, most incredible sex partner I've ever had."

"Doug!"

"What?" he inquired with a chuckle. "Not romantic enough?"

"Hardly."

"How about this, then? I would be the luckiest-" He took hold of Tom's hand and fiddled with the younger man's left ring finger. "-man in the world if you married me."

Tom's eyes were alight with surprise and adoration. "Really? You're not just saying that because I'm the best you've ever had in bed, are you?" he ended with a laugh.

"No. Of course not. Tom, you're….everything to me. You're kind, smart, generous, and beautiful in every way I can think of. Without you….I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I love you."

Tom was grinning broadly and beaming with utter happiness. "I love you too. You're the first for everything for me. First man I dated; first man I ever slept with; first person I ever felt so passionately for; and you're the first person that I never want to let go of. I can't see myself without you."

"Then let's do it," Doug stated as he sat up.

"Do what?"

"Get married."

"It's a nice thought, but do I have to remind you that it's illegal?"

"So what? We could….have our own little ceremony where we just exchange vows and say 'I do' but without a priest and all that other stuff, you know?"

He stood and walked out of the room, causing Tom to sit up with curiosity. Seconds later, the other man returned and took a seat next to him.

"It's nothing special or anything, but it'll have to do for now," Doug said casually.

"What are you talking about?"

Doug opened his hand to reveal a plastic, greenish-blue ring that appeared to have come from one of the twenty-five cent machines at the local toy store. It was indeed nothing spectacular, but the meaning of it was everything in the world. Tom swallowed, his throat suddenly dry and tight, and stared at Doug in awe.

"Tom Hanson….Will you marry me?"

Tom covered his mouth for a moment and closed his eyes to hide the impending tears. He was embarrassed with himself for becoming so emotional, but it was simply impossible not to. He felt like a giddy female, for which he scolded himself for, and opened his eyes to gaze at his future "husband."

Sliding his finger into the ring, he answered in a trembling, soft voice, "Yes. I can't think of anything I want more than to be yours, Doug Penhall."


End file.
